The Office
by nurdgurl714
Summary: What happens when Hiei decides to drop by Kuwabara's office for a surprise visit to find a guy flirting with him? A one shot of Hiei/Bara first argument. Rated M for language. HieixBara Read and Review please


**Setting: a month or so into the new relationship. Hiei is tired of the same guy from work calling to talk to Kuwabara. So he decides to drop by the office and "investigate." Taking a theme from Kuwabara's favorite sport, he gave the guy three strikes.**

It was a month or so after they started their new relationship. Kazuma used to bring work home so he wouldn't have to stay at work so late (a complaint from Hiei). However, bringing work home only served to irritate Hiei further, since he was there and not paying attention to _him_. Also, he always consulted with that guy from the office, what was his name?

Who was he kidding? He knew his name, of course he did. His name was Akito Yen. Always there to lend a hand when Kazuma had a question; always pretending to have a problem that only Kazuma could solve. Kazuma may have been clueless but Hiei wasn't fooled: that little weasel wanted his man.

Kazuma insisted that he was just a coworker and friend. Hiei tut-tutted at his naïveté. One night, the little bastard called while Kazuma was in the shower.

"Hello."

"May I speak with Kazuma please?" (strike one)

"_Kazuma_ is not available."

"Well could you tell him that-"

"I know who you are. What do you want?"

"Well, we are working on a project at work-"

"And you need his opinion on something."

"Yes, I-"

"Why don't you ask his _opinion_ when you get to work tomorrow? That is where you are supposed to handle it right?"

"You are correct," Akito said cheerfully. "My wife gets on me about bringing work home all the time! Would you please tell him I-"

Click.

Hiei had not mentioned the call to Kuwabara. He had, however cleaned up his desk and his home office (Hiei's old bedroom when they were 'roomates'). Kuwabara had been so pleased that he had rewarded Hiei with by spending the entire evening catering to Hiei's every need. He started by making Hiei's favorite dinner followed by a hot bath and a massage. Then they lay in the bed and just talked for hours. Finally, they had made love, the best love they had made since the first time.

The next morning as Kuwabara kissed him and went off to work, he promised another evening just like the previous one. Hiei had felt a little guilty about not telling him about Akito's phone call, it could have been important. But he quickly quashed that thought. That pest was calling about nothing, as usual. However, he was curious about what this guy looked like and Kazuma had been begging him to come to the office, so now was as god a time as any.

When he entered the office, there was a thin blond woman with too much make-up on at the front desk.

"May I help you, sir?"

"I'm here to see Kazuma Kuwabara."

"He is in conference. Are you a client?"

"No."

"May I know your name?"

"Hiei."

Her eyes widened. "So you're Hiei! I've heard so much about you!"

"Is that so?" Hiei studied the woman.

"Yes! He promised that he would bring you to the next office party."

"Hn."

"He say you always say that when he invites you."

"Does he now?" He was intrigued by this woman.

"Yes he does…Danmit!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to turn my VCR on. _Hana Yori Dango_ is airing its final episode of the season."

"Hn." This one sounded almost like a chuckle.

"You watch it too?"

"Nothing else on television during the day. I am taping it."

"Oh, oh! Can I borrow it when you're done?"

"Hn. I'll think about it."

Just then a tall, slim raven haired man with olive skin and almond shaped eyes appeared at the desk. Hiei instantly knew who he was.

"Kaite?"

"Yes, Yen-san?"

"Clear Kazuma's and my schedule for the rest of the day. We will be in conference all afternoon." (strike two)

"I thought the project was finished."

Akito glared at her. "What's it to you? Projects are not your place. You heard what I said."

"Does Mr. Kuwabara know that you are clearing his schedule?"

"Once again, that's none of your business."

"Yes sir. However, he has a guest."

"Tell them to come back tomorrow."

"I don't think so." Hiei stepped forward.

Akito turned around. "Sir, Mr. Kuwabara cannot meet with you today-"

"Get Kazuma out here _now_." Hiei's voice had an edge of warning that put the raven-haired man on alert.

"You must be Hiei," Akito said, extending his hand. Hiei ignored it.

"You will address him as Kuwabara. No one calls him Kazuma but me."

"Yes…sir" he turned on his heel and practically sprinted to Kuwabara's office.

Kaite stared at Hiei in amazement. "Wow," she said. "I've never seen anyone put him in his place like that.

"I dislike him."

"Me too!" She leaned in. "He's a snake, the biggest hentai in the office. He's been with almost every woman here and a few of the men too."

"Even you?" Hiei had to know.

"Nah. He gives me the creeps. Plus he married."

"I see."

"Be careful," she said, leaning in to whisper. "He's after Kuwabara, but Kuwabara would never…"

"Hiei!" Kuwabara was sprinting towards him. "What brings you here?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"You keep pestering me about coming down here."

"Yes I have! Hold on a sec!" He raced back to his office.

Hiei turned back to Kaite. "You were saying?"

"Oh! Kuwabara would never do such a thing!"

"So does he pursue Kazuma?"

"Yes. Everyone here knows he has a crush on Kuwabara. But Kuwabara talks of you incessantly."

"That little…_snake_," Hiei hissed.

"Don't worry. I'll watch him for you." She winked.

"Hn."

Kuwabara returned to escort him to his office. It was worse that Hiei expected. Files and papers everywhere; the only thing that wasn't buried on his desk was his computer screen. Hiei wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Kazuma, this place is atrocious."

"Yeah, I know. Kito wants to clean it up."

"Kito?"

"Yeah, that's me." The snake strode into the office. "I want to clean it up, but he won't let me."

"That's because I know where everything is!" Kuwabara exclaimed in mock indignation.

"Yes, well you-"

"What do you want?" Hiei demanded.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara admonished.

"It's ok. And he's right, I didn't man to intrude. I'll just take that file and be off."

"File? Oh, yeah." He looked around frantically. "Where did I..."

He jumped up. "Here it is!" he exclaimed, retrieved it from his seat.

"Thanks! And now I'll be off! Oh, and sorry about last night!"

"Last night?" Kuwabara raised a red-orange eyebrow.

"Yes, I called and you weren't available. Hiei reminded me to keep work at work. Just like my wife!"

After he left, Kuwabara turned questionably to his lover. "Hiei?" he inquired.

"What? I get tired of him interrupting our private time." Hiei defended himself.

"But you still should have told me he called."

"He didn't want anything," Hiei snapped.

"That's not the point!" Kuwabara snapped back, raising his voice slightly.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. Kazuma had never taken that tone with him.

"Listen, Kazuma…"

"No _you_ listen, Hiei. I will not tolerate you being rude to my colleagues. This is my job we are talking about here. Akito's a colleague…"

"Oh, don't be an idiot!" he exclaimed, leaping from his chair. Luckily, Kuwabara's door was closed. "It's so obvious that he wants you! It's written all over his smug little face."

"That's enough Hiei."

"No!"

"Hiei, I think you should leave," his soft grey eyes had hardened to steel.

"I'm not finished talking to you," Hiei retorted.

"We will finish this conversation at home." Kuwabara opened his door. Hiei narrowed his eyes and fixed him with a glare. Kuwabara's expression was of casual indifference. That look had infuriated Hiei. His blood boiled. He had to get out of the office before he turned it to ashes.

At the front desk, he saw Akito again, harassing his new friend.

"Oh, Hiei!" he exclaimed. "Leaving so…"

Hiei had him against the wall in an instant. "I know what you're up to. If you try anything, I'll snap your fucking neck."

"Gaaaa…" was all he could manage as Hiei tightened his hand around his jugular.

As quickly as he jacked him up, he dropped him. Akito landed flat on his ass. He turned around, gave Kaite a nod, and strode out of the office.

Back at home, Hiei furiously paced back and forth. He was seething with anger at the way Kuwabara had brushed him off like that. And that little weasel, acting all innocent like he didn't have a clue what was going on. He had a strategic reason for mentioning the phone call. If Hiei hadn't shown up, he never would have mentioned it.

He looked at the clock-it was six-thirty. Kazuma should have been home an hour ago. He called the office. Kaite answered.

"Oh, Hiei!" she exclaimed. "You looking for Kuwabara?"

"Of course."

"Well, he left at the usual time."

"Was Akito with him?"

"Yes, he was. They may be at that bar down the street from here. They stop by there sometimes after work."

"Oh?" Hiei was seeing red now.

"Yeah, but don't mention, I told you ok? I could get in a lot of trouble."

"Hn. Stop by and get the tape tomorrow."

"Thanks!"

Click.

Before he knew it, he was downtown again. There were at least ten bars on this block alone. Hiei concentrated and searched for Kuwabara's energy signal. He located him in the ninth bar on the block.

He strode in, and locked eyes with Akito immediately. The look on his face caused Kuwabara to turn around. "Hiei? What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing."

"I'm just having a beer."

Hiei turned to Akito. "I thought I made myself clear this afternoon, Akito."

Akito gulped and rubbed his throat.

"What do you mean by that?" Kuwabara was reddening.

"I warned him to stop his pursuit of you or I would have to teach him a lesson."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kuwabara yelled. This was the second time today that he had taken a sharp tone with Hiei; all over the same man.

Hiei met his gaze with an icy stare. "You heard me."

"We're leaving. _Now_." Kuwabara was angry. He got up and walked out of the bar.

"Hey!" The bartender called.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it."Akito opened his wallet and threw some cash down on the counter.

Hiei turned to face him. "I warned you, asshole. If you keep this up I'll…"

"You'll what?" Akito sneered. "I know your secret, demon. If you lay a finger on me you'll rot in jail." Akito said smugly.

"Is that so?" Hiei narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. Akito stepped back.

"Yeah, I know all about you and your merry band of weirdoes. You and those other two demon freaks, Yusuke Urameshi and the one who looks like a woman. What's his name? Kurama, that's it."

Hiei glared at him. "How do you know about us?"

"Kazuma is not the only one with spirit awareness. There are more of us. And we know all about your little spirit detective team. And I know that spirit world law forbids demons to take human life except in extenuating circumstances. An insecure lover doesn't qualify as extenuating." He had a gleam in his eye. (strike three)

"Be that as it may," Hiei growled, his jagan glowing slightly. His dragon tattoo sizzled under his bandaged right hand. "I will kill you all the same. I will risk spirit world's displeasure. However, _you _will not be around to see it. I swear, if you fucking touch him again I will take great pleasure in showing you why I, along with the rest of my _weirdoes_ are the most feared demons in the makai." And with that he turned on his heel to retrieve his lover, not even bothering to look back and see Akito pissing on himself.

As he neared home, he could feel Kuwabara's anger before he even got to the house. When he walked in, Kuwabara was glaring at him. His face was covered in red blotches, his nostrils flared.

"_What…the hell…was that!"_

Hiei was angry that Kuwabara was angry-at _him._ "I simply had to remind that idiot of who you belong to and who he was messing with."

"_Belong_ to?"

"Look, don't play innocent. You know how possessive I am. I told you that before you made your decision to be with me."

"Never mind that. What the hell was that all about in the bar? And at work? When did the arrogant Hiei get all insecure?"

"_What did you say?"_

"You heard me. You behaved very childishly today, like a jealous lover. Why is that Hiei? Do you not trust me?"

"That has nothing to do with it. That idiot is clearly after you and if you are too dumb to see it…"

"Oh, so first I'm and idiot and now I'm dumb? Be more original, cant you? Even if Akito was after me, you should trust me enough to know that I am with you and would not betray you. I would never consider taking another while we are dating. And Akito's married…"

"_Dating?_ Is that all we're doing?"

"You're missing the point…"

"I did not leave the makai to come back here and _date_ you!" Hiei shouted.

"Well what do you want with me then?" Kuwabara shouted back. "All we do when I'm home is eat, watch television and have sex. You won't go out in public with me, you don't love me and you haven't even marked me yet. Why should I believe I'm not just a sex toy to you?" Kuwabara was shaking now. He turned his back on Hiei. The sight of his back sent Hiei into a frenzy.

"Don't you fucking turn your back on me!" he screamed, using his superior speed to come face to face with Kuwabara again. Kuwabara was unmoved. He marched past Hiei into their bedroom and began throwing clothes and personal items into a bag. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hiei demanded.

"I _think_ that I'm going to be alone for a while. _Do not_ follow me or try to find me. I will return sooner or later as I please. Use that time to decide why you are with me, what you want, and how you feel about me. Goodbye, Hiei."

Those two words hit Hiei's chest stronger than any blow he had ever taken. He fell to the ground. "Kazuma," he heaved "wait!" Hiei heard the door slam. He tried to crawl to the door. He heard the car drive off, the tires scratching in the driveway. "Please," he gagged "don't leave me." Then everything went black. He spent the next day in and out of consciousness. When Kaite dropped by to get the tape the next day, she heard him crying and screaming at no one in particular. She kicked open the door. She found him lying on the floor in a crumpled heap, sobbing and clawing at the carpet.

"No," he sobbed "wait! Come back! I didn't mean it!"

"Hiei?" she dropped onto her knees beside him. "What happened?"

"He's gone," he sobbed. "He left me. Kazuma left me!"

"I'm sure he'll be back," she soothed. "He probably just wanted to cool off for a day or two." She stroked his hair. "What happened?"

"We got in a fight." he had stopped crying. "I found him at the bar with that no good snake. That asshole has …information…on me," he finished, not sure whether he should go on or not.

"That you're a demon?"

He looked at her. "How do you know that?"

"Several ways," she answered. "No human has hair and eyes like yours. And I have some spirit awareness too."

"Most humans who know about demons are afraid of them or think we are all monsters." Hiei sat up.

"Treachery doesn't lend itself to a particular species," she replied. "There are humans out there that would kill you just as they would look at you, and then there's Akito."

"It would please me to kill him right now."

"Don't waste your effort. He has zero chance with Kuwabara. Besides, you could get into a lot of trouble, and who would I watch _Hana Yori Dango _with?"

"Don't you work during the week?"

"I'm off on Wednesdays."

Hiei tried to stand. He staggered, dizzy from all the crying and the fact the he had not eaten in almost 24 hours. Kaite helped him to the couch. She fixed him a simple meal and watched him eat it.

"Look, if you see Kazuma can you tell him to come home please?"

"I will. Here is my cell phone number. Call me if you need something ok?" she left the number on the table. She got up to leave. He didn't want her to go, he hated to be alone, but he didn't want to tell her that. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. That's when the vision came to him.

Kuwabara was lying on a bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was mumbling something. Hiei struggled to hear.

"Can't believe he doesn't trust me after all this time," he kept repeating.

"I don't think that's it," a voice in the background replied. It was Akito, the snake, the weasel. "You're a good man. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I'm sure he just doesn't want to lose you."

"Don't defend him," Kuwabara replied. "That's not the point. He should trust me."

"Kazuma," he said, coming closer. "If you were mine, I would probably act the same way." The snake ran a long, elegant finger along Kuwabara's face. "But I would trust you. If Hiei can't trust you, then he doesn't deserve you." Akito leaned in for a kiss.

"_You son of a bitch_!" Hiei was screaming at no one in his dream.

"HIEI!"

Hiei jumped up to see Kaite standing there, he was glad to see her, but wished it was Kazuma.

"I know where Kuwabara is! He's at a hotel just outside of town. And Kito said he was dropping by there after work!"

"Let's go."

On the drive there, Hiei considered all the ways he could make the snake suffer without killing him. He had a plan worked out. It fell apart when he saw Akito running out of the hotel with a bloody nose.

"I'll let you handle it from here. See you tomorrow?"

"Hn."

Hiei followed Kuwabara's energy signal to his room on the fourth floor. Kuwabara was pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"Hiei?"

"Hello Kazuma."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come here to retrieve you and take you home. What happened with Akito?"

"Nuthin'." he replied, not wanting to discuss it further. "You were right, he is a snake."

"Hn."

"Hiei, I'm sorry I left like that. I was upset and hurt. I am in love with you and I didn't know if you were in love with me…"

Hiei silenced him with a kiss. "Do you think I would put up with you if I didn't love you? I came back from the makai to claim you. I haven't marked you yet because I didn't think you were ready for that. If I do, we are bonded, forever. You can never take another mate, and neither can I. It's not like getting married where you can have it undone if it doesn't work out."

"Hiei, there has never been anyone else for me."

"We will take care of that soon. But when I mark you, you will belong to me and I will belong to you. I am very possessive and jealous over what is mine. Akito was lucky to be spared my wrath."

"I don't think you have to worry about him anymore."

"Another thing," Hiei's whole expression changed. "Kazuma, I've been through a lot. I need to sort it out. I have the name of someone who can help me. Will you come with me?" his eyes were wide and pleading.

"Of course, love. We can go tomorrow, I will take the day off…."

"No. Not tomorrow; got something to do."

"What?"

"I let that idiot from your office talk me into going _shopping_. She said I can't wear this to the party."

Kuwabara's whole face lit up, like a child who was going to the park for the day. "Really? You want to go?"

"According to her, you mention me often, and your nosy ass coworkers want to know who I am. I will go this once."

"I see." Hiei poked at a bruise on the side of his forehead. "Itai! Don't touch that!"

"What happened?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kaite hit me;" he answered "she threatened to …. well, never mind, if I didn't go back home tonight!"

"Good."

"Just what you need," Kuwabara said, shaking his head.

"What?"

"A partner in crime; someone to start trouble with."

"Hn."

**Well, folks! What do you think? Maybe Akito should seek other employment? And now that Hiei's hooked up with the office gossip can anything but trouble be expected?**

**P/S: I have not abandoned my other two stories. Updates on the other two are in progress! **


End file.
